Never Scream
by Jak the Forgotten Rabbitt
Summary: a group of four kids set out to survive the hellish uprise, thanks to years of gaming they kind of have an idea of what to do. First Fan Fic
1. Prolouge

Jack sat there, in his classroom surrounded by classmates who didn't even expect the slightest little thing to ruin their perfect little lives. Jack went to a charter highschool for rich snotty children who didn't give a fuck wether you were dying or a murderer that killed off their entire family. All they cared about was their money. He hated everyone of them except for a select few.

They're is Alex the oldest(18) and possibly the toughest out of them, a rather tall guy, Long black hair, he was kind of a milk chocolate color, one of the very few black kids in the school, he hated everyone of those punks just as Jack did.

Then theres the twins, David and Daniel,they were the middle aged ones of the group(17), identical, tan, black hair, David was the brute of the group and Daniel was pretty much a hippie that liked the sight of blood. They were all kind off morbid charecters. They loved the thought of someones skull getting bashed in, they watched countless horror flicks, and played video games that insisted that you kill off a whole town of innocents.

Jack was the shortest and youngest of the group(16), he was pale, had long blonde hair, and had greyish eyes. Jack was the one who always thought of something random, something completely out of the box. Thats pretty much why he was placed in the school. His parents thought it would be safe after what he did at the public school in Columbus. No one really knows what he did theres rumors he killed some kid, some even say he broke a teachers nose due to the fact she wanted to send him to the principles office, instead he went to jail.

They all have done some things that their parents didnt paraticuarly agree with. Alex _did _kill someone when he was fourteen, he got off with self defence. The twins looted a store in the mall after hours, managed to blame it on another pair of twins.

The bell rang jolting Jack out of his trance. He glanced around the room and noticed everyone had already left, he got up and slipped on his backpack and headed to his fourth period. He fussed with his tie (he despised the school uniforms) and eventually just tore it off. He strolled towards the door his VANs tapping lightly against the tile floors.

"Took you so damn long?" Asked David standing with his arms crossed and an irratated look on his face.

"I fell asleep, got a problem with that?" Jack said smirking slightly.

"If you two ladies are done, can we go?" Asked Alex butting in. He stuck out like a sore thumb, he could see over every kid in the hallway.

"Yea, sure but where's Danny?" Jack said shoving David out of the way trying to get to his locker, which was conviniently outside of his class.

Alex turned and followed Jack, "Dont know havent seen him all day." He turned his head to look at David who was picking himself up off the ground. His face screamed that he was pissed.

"Hey dont look at me he was with me on the bus, and he was in first with me as well." David walked up behind Jack and screamed real loud in his ear making him jump and drop his books.

"Fucking dick!" He yelled spining around to see David laughing, and holding his sides.

"Can we just go to class now?" Alex said, already walking away without warning.

Fourth period was science class and that was the only class All four of them had together, today there would only be three. Science was the class they talked about whats been going on with eachother, and how they were going to eventually go to college together.

Jack and David ran after Alex, whow as already half way down the hall. They turned into the classroom to some sort of comotion, all the kids were pressed against the window staring out onto the field which led to a big hill. Jack and Alex turned there head to see Daniel sitting at his table, a look of fear posted all over his face. His hands were trembling, he was as pale as a ghost. David looked just as pale when he set eyes on his ran up to him and started asking what had happened to him.

Jack and Alex diverted there attention to the snobs who were very intrigued by something over on the hill that blocked view of the high way. Alex pushed two kids aside to make enough room for Jack and him to look. They noticed a smoke stack rising from the other side of the hill. Jacks first thbought was a car crash, Alex said it was a forest they had both changed there minds on that.

A man came running over the hill, he was wearing a police unifrom that had been battered with blood and ripped to shreds, he himself was bleeding. He was firing blindly behind him as if something were chasing him. A few squeeks from the women in the classromm erupted from the lips. The teacher covered her mouth, and ran to the school phone obviously to call someone about the incident.

The man ran screaming towards the school firing at an empty space above the hill. Jack thought this guy was completely wack as did the rest of the class. Alex looked as if he had a deeper thought on it. As if out of the blue men and women came rushing over the hill like a swarm of insects drawn to a flame, that flame being the guy. They were all drenched in blood and dirt, there eyes shined white in the sunlight and there faces showed hatred and were fast, faster than the guy.

As if by magic one leaped from the crowd at least fifty feet and tackled the man to the ground just as he reached the window. Blood splattered everywere drenching the window with a layer of gore. The class scremead. Jack winced at the site and Alex just stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Holy fuck man!" Jack shouted turning to the twins, Dannys face sill pale and terrified. David looked up from his brother to take in the hellish site.

The teacher screamed and dropped the phone. The students scrambled and ran out the door one pulling the fire alarm in an attempt to alert the others. Screams filled the hallways as the safety doors swung shut to prevent the "fire" from spreding. Alex still standing at the window let out a chuckle that hed been holding back.

"Lets go, if we dont move were just as fucked as that guy." He pointed over towards the window which was clearing up now as the blood dripped down. You could barely see through the glass but you could tell there was something out there, something angry, something very angry.

"Now just hold on a minute we dont know what the fuck is even out there!" David yelled, standing up from his diverted his eyes from the ground to the window, only to look back at floor seconds after taking in the sight.

"Fuck it lets go we dont ne-" Alex was cut of by screams echoing from the rushed to the door and looked down the hallway only to see the people from outside breaking down the safety doors.

"Shit dude!" Jack said turning back to the room looking around for something to use to defend themselves. He saw the meter stick and grabbed it breaking it in half with his knee. "Lets go lets just fucking go!" Jack was panicking, (wouldnt you?)

Alex nodded and borke the fire exstinguisher holder and pulled it out. David looked over at Daniel and pulled him off the chair. "Listen, you need to snap the fuck out of it!." He yelled and added a back hand to enfore his words. "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!" He yelled again.

"YES DAMNIT!" Daniel said shoving him off. Daniel looked towards Alex and Jack who were ready to leave. "Lets go already...."

Jack and Alex nodded and ran down the hallway looking for other kids, none were around. "Were the hell is everybody" Alex said scanning the empty hallway. The safety door slammed upon bashing into Jacks back sending him to the wall. Alex jumped back and took a swing at the raged filled man coming through the doorway. The fire extinguisher bashed into his skull caving it in. Blood spewed into the air, landing all over the now unconcious Jack.

"FUCK MAN!" Alex screamed, as more charged through the door trying to grab Alex. They started hitting him and tearing at his shirt. There eys glayzed over and blood leaking from the open mouths. "Get this thing the fuck off of me!" He squirmed and kicked as it tried to bury its teeth into his arm. A loud crack echoed thorughout Alex's ears. The zombie rolled off of him Daniel stood above him with the fire extiguisher dripping with blood.

"Nice!" David yelled as he caught up with the others. He glanced over at Jack wincing at the gash in the back of his head. "Well shit..." David lifted Jack off the ground, Daniel came over to help carry him.

"So were the hell do we go cuz that way is not a perfect choice." Daniel said. Alex looked back at him and looked down the hallway from were the mad men came from, then down the hall to the cafeteria. "We should go see if theres any kids hiding in the lunch room." He said

They all stared down the hallway only thinking of how things were going to turn out.


	2. Jack Of Clubs

Jack opened his eyes, his vision blurred the room around him looked familiar, he just couldnt put his finger on it. David and Daniel were still holding him up. Thier bodies tired and weakened. He tried to speak but nothing came out. His head throbbed as if he were hit by a train. "Were are we..." he finally managed to blurt out. David looked down at him finally noticing he was awake. Davids lips moved but Jack couldn't hear a word. Maybe he had gone def he thought, and such bad timing. David and Daniel sat him down at what seemed to be a table.

From what he could tell were people bustled around the room picking things up and stacking it infront of what seemed to be a window. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head, he winced when he touched the gash. "Shit" he thought to himself.

Alex walked over with a wet towel and rubbed it in his face. He looked artound and his vision had finally gone back to normal. They were in the cafeteria. Students and Faculty members ran around stacking piles of things up against the doors and windows. Some students just sat there, thier heads buried in thier arms, crying. "What happened?" Jack said almost falling out of the chair he was so carelessly placed on.

Alex looked at him and laughed a little bit. "Your head got slammed by the door dude." His smile made Jack a little pissed off but getting angry just made the headache even worse. The people shouting and crying just added to the pain. "Fuck someone get me an asprin or something...." He muttered holding the back of his head.

David got up and walked over to where the other were pyling things ontop of the door. From what Jack could make out he offered to help. Alex did the same thing but went to the other side of the room. He lookedc around the room and finally spotted Danny who was now walking towards him carrying a red box. "The hell is that?"

Daniel looked at him, not saying the word he opened the box and pulled out bandages and some asprin. Jack smiled lightly "Finally". Daniel shook his head and rapped his head with the bandages. Jack took the honor of scarfing down three asprins."How long have we been in here?"

"To long..." Daniel said. Suddenly something caught Jacks attention. A man was standing in the corner just drooped over mumbling to himself. He was covered in dirt and grime. "Did something explode?"He thought to himself. Daniel had finsihed rapping his head up, Jack shot up and began to walk over towards the man. He could hear him breathing. Pant after pant. He reached over towards him. As if magic the man had spun around and tried to bite at him.

The man screamed loudly, so damn loud it would shatter glass miles away. Thats when everyone turned and saw what was happening. The man dug his calws into jacks shoulders piercing them down to the bone. "GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jack screamed trying to kick it off. Something red flashed before his eyes and the next thing he knew he was covered in brains.

Alex hovered above him blood splattered all over his face, the fire extinguisher in his hands. "Damn...." David said as he walked over picking Jack up off the ground. Everyone of the students were now crying some were throwing up and others were just lost in tottal despiar. Some of the teachers just starred at him and the blood all over him.

"Useless pricks, i hope whatever these things are rips thems to shreads..." Alex muttered starring at the teachers.

Jack looked at the shattered skull of what used to be a man. "The fuck are these things..."Daniel shrugged and David just smiled. Alex looked at Jack with the kind of face that says you didnt even need to ask that did you. whatever they were they were pissed and hated whatever was alive. Jack layed down on the floor and sprawled out. "I need a fucking nap..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Afternoon--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack rose up and looked around light was bleeding through the opening near the windows. "Its still day..." He said to himself standing up. everyone was laying down asleep just as he was. He tip toed all the way to the windows passing over the twins who were huddled together on the cold floor and some other students. He looked over to his left and saw Alex starring at his phone. "Alex" He whispered trying to get his attention. Alex looked up from his phone, his face was smeared with sadness. He looked worse than a lost puppy."Whats wrong?" He asked.

Which seemed like such and idiot question at the time. Whats wrong, what the hell could be bothering anyone during this moment in time, not the blood thirsty freaks outside, no it couldn't be. "She hasn't answered any of my calls..." Alex replied with a quiver in his voice. Was he about to cry?

"Who hasn't called back?" Jack said tip toeing over towards him.

"Who do you think?" He said taking his phone back out, starring at it, waiting.

"Thats right Bianca she was sick today wasn't she..." Bianca was Alex's girl firend for the past three years. Alex had never had a relationship with anyone like he has with her. they both loved eachother and theres no way you could deny that if you saw had been sick for the past few days she was supposed to come to school today since she missed the whole week. (It was a Friday). she couldn't come because her feaver started to act up again. She was forced to stay home."Shes probably fine dude just relax theres enough tension already..."

Alex looked up only to glare at him, "and what is everything isnt all fine?" He said, the quiver in his voice replaced with anger. He stood up from the chair he sat on and walked towards Jack. "What if shes not all right Jack! What then!" He grabbed jack by his shirt lifting him off the ground. "Just shut up Jack your words cant always fix things..." He put him down and sat back in his chair starring deeply into his phone. "Please be alright..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been about two hours since the little incident with Alex, Jack was passing back and forth between the cracks of the windows watching what everyone had decided to call zombies. His thoughts were clouding his mind he couldnt hear what anyone was saying. "What happens when we run out of food?" He thought, he didn't even want to consider that. "what happens if they break in?" That was a worse thought than the previous one. The image of people being torn to shreds while he and the rest tried to run for there lives leaving innocent people behind just to save themselves. "Fuck...."

He stared out the window, into the blackness of night. The street lights near the highway flickered and so did the ones on cmapus. Each time they would flash you could see them, thousands of them waiting for a chance to rip you too pieces. Tear your bones stright out from inside of you leaving behind nothing but a sack of gore and despair.

Jack tried to count them a few times but everytime the lights would flicker and hed lose count. This is what they called guard dutie, wtaching a bunch of raged filled people bash eachothers skulls in till they get to us. What fun... Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He swore he would stop....But i guess this doesn't really count towards it. He looked around the room to make sure no one was looking. He flipped out his lighter and lit it. He took a long drag from it."Damn....Thats good."

"JACK!" Someone screamed at him from behind knocking him out of his chair.A teacher starred at him deeply pissed. He took the ciggarette from his hand and started waving it around. Just bitching on and on about how its bad for kids his age."Do you know what this could due to your lungs!?" Just on and on, screaming and yelling, waking everyone up from there little naps.

Thats right about when the shit hit the fan. The teachers face twisted into fear and horror, Jack starred blankly at her than looked towards the window. thier they were storming through the windows groaning and screeching. Covered in dirt and blood, they were fucked now all the yelling had caught there attention and sent them into a frenzy. Jack stumbled to his feet panicking. He ran towards the kitchen were Alex and the twinz were camping out.

He leaped over the counter and knocked over a pot of cold chili from thursday all over the floor. He did a quick turn glancing back at the gaping whole in the windows only to sucome to the sight of the teacher being torn to shreds. Blood gushed from he skull which was now caved in the sound of her bones breaking echoed through the room.

The twins were huddled together holding a butches knife and a meat hacker in the other. Akex was standing up holding a mallet and a butchers knife. He pointed over towards a drawer, Jack ran over and oepened it and pulled out two butcher knives of his own.

A few minutes had passed since they broke in rage filled killing off everyone in sight turning them intot hose beats, Jack thought to himself "Why haven't i turned, its just a matter of time isn't it before i become on of them...." He rubbed his shoulders were the cuts were and the back of his head. They had found a good spot to hide in, well so far its proven to be a good place to waited ther, just waiting for them to attack and find there chance of escaping.

A few hours had passesd they sat there not moving, alone, afraid, they were the only one left in the whole school as far as they knew it. The zombies had begun to clear out, one by one they would leave chasing down the slightest of noises. Only a few remained, they could take that few just until they got to the car they'd be fine.

"Guys le-" As if hell was just there to fuck with them, Alexs phone rang


End file.
